Perfect Harmony
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: ~NEW CHAPTER!!!!~ Garu visits Ernest's grave after the war. Very deep thoughts ensue.
1. I will wait, if you wait too

A.N. O.K., so sue me!! I was so depressed. I also wanted to see the reaction I got out of a friend of mine who likes Ernest, and obsesses over him like me and Rio ^_^  
  
Rio- all disclaimers apply, she doesn't own nothing, and although she wishes she does, she never will ^_^  
  
SHUT UP!!  
  
Rio-sorry ^_^  
  
O.k. on with the fic ^_^  
  
Perfect Harmony  
  
Gareas Eild walked up to the solitary grave, covered by many roses and a statue. The wind blew his sea green hair. He knelt down and placed a rose, and red rose by the glamorous head stone.  
  
"Hey, it's me, Garu. To tell you the truth, we beat Victim, it's finally over, and we won. So I guess you want to know how everyone's doing? Well, Rioroute, is married to Phil, those two were the perfect couple, you were right. He's still almost always hungry. He's like his old self, only not as depressed on the inside. You can't break old habits, ne? Yu, well you know him, always quiet, he's just Yu. I haven't seen Teala in a while, I think that girl finally found peace at last. Leena is fine to, we're engaged, there's something there like you said. Tune still cares for you, she took it hard, but Erts, he was there, he's a good kid. He really misses you. Last time a talked to him it seemed like he and Tune were getting close. Don't worry; she's taking care of him. Phil, she's fine. She's constantly cooking and keeping Rio in line. You now even though they are married they act exactly like they did on GIS. Kazuhi has opened up a little. She talks much more then Yu, that's for sure. And me? Well I just came to tell you I'm fine, and that I just wanted to tell you," he paused and a tear rolled down his check, onto the headstone,  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, that I still and will always love you, Ernest Cuore," Garu stood and started to leave. The tear on the headstone shimmered and an angel, looking like Ernest appeared. A Tear rolled down his check too lingering there for a moment.  
  
"Some day we'll be in perfect harmony, be patient. And I still and with always love you too, Gareas Eild," the tear dropped on the headstone, and Ernest vanished. Garu turned around in haring that he looked at the two teardrops on the headstone, another one rolled down is face, a faint smile crossed his features, the wind blew and unseen eyes were watching him.  
  
"I'll be patient, I'll wait for perfect harmony, till we meet gain, Ernest," he said as he walked out of the cemetery, those unseen eyes glowed with a bit of sadness for a moment, then brightened.  
  
"I will wait too, Garu," was the silent whisper carried to Garu's ears alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniffs* that was good in my eyes. I liked it *begins to cry* I am so horrible!! I cry at me own story!!  
  
Rio- it's o.k. Don't worry, I'm not married.  
  
*Brightens*of yeah, I just wrote that ^_^ , but that wasn't the reason I was crying, believe it or not, I wrote this in the car coming home from a cemetery on Father's Day. Please, don't flame me, I don't think my poor defenseless mind could take it ^_^ 


	2. Falling of Death and Angels

A.N. o.k. So I didn't get so many reviews, but I was in depression mode one night and I thought of this, please, no flames, I now it sucks. Ignore the spelling errors in the names ^^  
  
CHAPTER 2: FALLING FOR YOU  
  
Gareas Eild, age 17, sat in his broken, mangled, and overall smashed up car, bleeding. His birthday was today, he grinned blood coming from his mouth.  
  
"Happy birthday to me," he whispered. His car could fall down the cliff any minute.  
  
"So this is what it feels like to be this close to death?" he said, in a sarcastic manor.  
  
"Well 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 I live to be 18," his watch beeped. He rolled his eyes. His car began to slip. He braced himself as the car started to plummet to the ground.  
  
"I'm falling for you again Ernest," he closed his eyes in remembering the first time he had said that.  
  
~ A little Garu and Ernest were sitting on their beds, at GOA, in uniform. Ernest sneezed, Garu quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"You're sick, aren't you?" Ernest was quiet, his face was flushed and he was a bit on the pale side. Garu pounced on him, pining him to the bed.  
  
"Tell me Ernest," Ernest was quiet, he blushed accidentally reading Garu's thoughts.  
  
"Tell me no~ow" Ernest coughed, followed by a sneeze.  
  
"You are!! I knew it!" Garu put a hand to Ernest's forehead. Ernest tried to pry his hand off, and Garu quirked an eyebrow again at his weaker than normal attempt.  
  
"Please, Garu, it's to hot," whimpered Ernest. Garu removed his hand.  
  
"You really don't feel good, ne?" he got of the young blond.  
  
"You should go to the infirmary," Ernest nodded weakly and got up. He promptly fainted. Garu shook his head and slung the blond over his shoulder with a grin. He made his way to the infirmary.  
  
It ended up that they were both diagnosed with the flu.  
  
"I'm sorry Garu," murmured Ernest. Garu smiled and looked t the blond.  
  
"It's o.k. Kitten." Garu grinned.  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
"When you sneeze you sound just like a kitten." Garu laughed hoarsely.  
  
"Thank you I think," Garu grinned and looked at the blond.  
  
"You know, Ernest, I'm falling for you,"  
  
~  
  
Garu reopened his eyes; It was now raining.  
  
Tears were streaming down his face, a sight so rare many people would scream it couldn't happen from Mount Everest.  
  
"I'm falling, endless falling. I fall for you, Ernest Cuore. My emotions have run wild with me. I'm busted but have not yet begun to fight. But, when I think about this rain, I think about falling, when I think about falling, then I think about singing, when I think about singing it's a heavenly tune, when I think about heaven then I think about angels, when I think about angels then I think about you Ernest. Anymore, anywhere I go, anything I do, everything around me makes me think about you." Garu murmured with a soft smile; he actually had remembered that stupid song. The stupid song that Ernest used to listen to.  
  
He even spoke all poetic like.  
  
And then he noticed something, a soft glow coming from the passenger seat.  
  
He looked, and there sat Ernest, with wings.  
  
"Ernest?"  
  
"Garu.."  
  
The car hit. Garu closed his eyes and held back his screams as the car exploded.  
  
He reopened his eyes to strong arms embracing him, and a holy warmth that filled his every being.  
  
"Garu, I've waited so long...."  
  
"Ernest?" Garu turned, tears streaming down his face. The two angels embraced each other.  
  
*  
  
Yu and Kazuhi sat out side-by-side looking at the stars. Two shot past side by side.  
  
"Brother, what does that mean? Is it an omen of some sort?" asked Kazuhi.  
  
"It means, dear sister, that lovers once separated by death have been reunited.  
  
And as if to prove him right, the phone rang with a very tearful Leena on the other end.  
  
"Oh Yu. he's.he's.gone."  
  
The End, for good.  
  
O.k., so I'm such a horrible writer, I used some bit of a song! *Tears in her eyes* ack!*Covers her face in her hand* I am such a sap for romance!! Rio-it's o.k., it was a fun story, just don't let Garu read it. Garu- *has finished reading* YOU KILLED ME OFF!! *Meeps and runs for her life Garu chasing her* Rio-in other words Garu and Ernest lived happily ever after in this authors twisted brain 


	3. Aftermath

"Perfect Harmony"  
  
Chapter 3: Aftermath  
  
"Gareas." Gareas Eild opened his cat like eyes from their position of perfect bliss.  
  
"Hmmm?" he asked happily. His lover laughed and stopped petting the boy nestled between his legs.  
  
"You really are a cat, aren't you?"  
  
"Maaaaaybe." Gareas said, drawing out the 'maybe' on purpose. He gently nudged Ernest who laughed and continued to pet the green haired angel.  
  
"I do believe my love, you are so much like a cat." Gareas grinned and purred at his lover, closing his eyes and continuing to do so as Ernest continued to pet him.  
  
Ernest could help but laugh and snuggle his tired partner.  
  
Finally, after so much time, they had been reunited. He remembered their first night together, and he closed his eyes in enjoyment of that particular memory.  
  
He reopened his eyes when Garu snuggled him, and climbed into his lap. This was the first time Ernest had seen such a submissive side of him.  
  
For in life, Garu had always been in control.  
  
Ernest chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, each of them enjoying each other's warmth. Garu nuzzled the blonde's neck and sighed in content.  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
"Love you too koi." Ernest smiled and snuggled his lover's shoulder.  
  
"You're warm."  
  
"Mmm.. You too." Ernest chuckled at the sedated sound to Garu's voice. The blonde gave a small yelp when Garu licked his neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ernest smiled.  
  
"Taste good." Garu said softly. Ernest rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
  
"You're such a flirt."  
  
"You are too, koi." Garu said back, trying to sound hurt as he gave Ernest mock innocent eyes.  
  
"Are those horns I see?"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny." Garu said. He grinned and knocked them both off the small cloud chair and into the cloud blankets themselves. Ernest gave a small off as they landed on the velvety soft cushions. Garu grinned cheekily and crawled on top of Ernest.  
  
"What are you gonna do now kitty-chan?" Ernest smiled. Garu quirked an eyebrow at the new nickname but then smiled and licked Ernest's nose. He then rolled over next to Ernest and curled up there, hugging his koi for dear life as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
Ernest chuckled and this and curled up next to Garu, hugging him close and falling asleep under the nice, peaceful sun; semi-blocked by some clouds.  
  
The End, Finally.  
  
A.N. I got inspired to continue, lol. R&R!!!! 


End file.
